fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Świat Totalnej Porażki
Świat Totalnej Porażki ''' - Jest to kontynuacja Wyspy Totalnej Porażki w której udział weźmie 40 uczestników. Rzecz dzieje się we wszystkich krajach świata . Gospodarzami programu będą nowe zawodniczki - Zoi , Moli oraz Samanta , a prowadzić podsumowanie będą nowe osoby - Lion i Cefasia. Logo wykonał Milek 99 , jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję. Odcinki Ankiety Czy ktoś czyta Świat Totalnej Porażki ? Tak Nie Na jaką ocenę podobał się wam ostatni odcinek (Rosyjskie Matrioszki) ? 6 5 4 3 2 1 '''Coraz gorzej same jedynki ;-( więc zapraszam na mój blog poprawa odcinków który właśnie do tego służy czyli do pisania czego brakuje w odcinkach lub co powinno być ? - --Michalpietrzak2002 (dyskusja) 15:53, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Kto jest waszym faworytem (aktualizacja co eliminację) ? Tyler Harold Cameron Lightning Justin Heather Dakota Zendaria B Gwen Lindsay Beth Geoff Anne Maria Sam Leshawna Izzy Noah Dawn Katie Mike DJ Sadie Duncan Courtney Alejandro Scott A kogo wywaliłbyś następnego (aktualizacja co eliminację) ? Tyler Harold Cameron Lightning Justin Heather Dakota Zendaria B Gwen Lindsay Beth Geoff Anne Maria Sam Leshawna Izzy Noah Dawn Katie Mike DJ Sadie Duncan Courtney Alejandro Scott Która drużyna podoba ci się najbardziej ? Europejczycy Azjaci Afrykanie Amerykanie Północni Amerykanie Południowi Australijczycy Która osoba by miała wrócić ? Eva Owen Jo Staci Sierra Blaineley Trent Ezekiel Bridgette Zoey Cody Brick Kelzina Uczestnicy Starzy uczestnicy *Ezekiel (odpadł jako 1 ) *Eva ( odpadła jako 5 ) *Noah *Blaineley (odpadła jako 3 ) *Justin *Katie *Owen ( odpadł jako 10 ) *Sadie *Duncan *Gwen *Geoff *Heather *Tyler *Bridgette ( odpadła jako 6 ) *Cody ( odpadł jako 7 ) *Lindsay *Trent ( odpadł jako 9 ) *Beth *Harold *Leshawna *DJ *Courtney *Alejandro *Sierra ( odpadła jako 2 ) *B *Izzy *Sam ( odpadł jako 14 ) *Staci ( odpadła jako 11 ) *Brick ( odpadł jako 4 ) *Dakota *Cameron *Dawn *Mike *Anne Maria *Scott *Jo (odpadła jako 12 ) *Lightning *Zoey ( odpadła jako 8 ) Nowi uczestnicy *Zendaria ( od 8 odcinka ) *Kelzina ( od 8 odcinka , odpadła jako 13 ) Prowadzący program *Zoi *Moli *Samanta Prowadzący podsumowanie *Lion (TDW) *Cefasia Powód Eliminacji *Ezekiel - 40 - Bo ciągle przez przypadek robił nie miłe rzeczy drużynie np. wyciągał pająki z wazonu. *'Eva '- 36 - Była zła i nerwowa , ciągle dokuczała innym. *'Noah '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Blaineley '- 38 - Ponieważ była arogancka podejrzliwa i chytra jak Heather. *'Justin '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Katie '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Owen '- 31 - Wylecial dzięki Jo która namówiła na to jeszcze Camerona i Kelzinę. *'Sadie '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Duncan '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Gwen '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Geoff '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Heather '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Tyler '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Bridgette '- 35 - Została wykopana przez Evę. *'Cody' - 34 - Wyleciał przez Alejandro i Scotta. *'Lindsay '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Trent '- 32 - Zrezygnował zamiast Gwen. *'Beth '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Harold '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Leshawna '- - (powód eliminacji) *'DJ '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Courtney '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Alejandro '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Sierra '- 39 - Bo przegrała wyzwanie. *'B '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Izzy '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Sam '- 27 - Wyleciał bo ciagle grał w gry i wogóle nie pomagał drużynie. *'Staci '- 30 - Bo ciągle gadała nie na temat. *'Brick '- 37 - To kolejna ofiara Alejandro. *'Dakota '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Cameron '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Dawn '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Mike '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Anne Maria '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Scott '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Jo '- 29 - Wyleciała dzięki Staci która według niej była za brutalna. *'Lightning '- - (powód eliminacji) *'Zoey '- 33 - Bo przegrała wyzwanie. *'Zendaria' - - (powód eliminacji) *'Kelzina '- 28 - Odpadła bo sobie wmawiała ,że Tyler to jest jej chłopak i przez to ześwirowała . Drużyny Europejczycy thumb|left|96px|Europejczycy *Eva *Owen *Tyler *Harold *Jo *Cameron *Kelzina ( od 8 odcinka ) Azjaci thumb|left|Azjaci *Lightning *Justin *Heather *Staci *Sierra *Dakota *Zendaria ( od 8 odcinka ) Afryka'''nie thumb|left|96px|Afrykanie *B *Blaineley *Gwen *Lindsay *Trent *Beth *Geoff '''Amerykanie Północni thumb|left|96px|Amerykanie Północni *Anne Maria *Ezekiel *Sam *Bridgette *Leshawna *Izzy *Noah Amerykanie Południowi thumb|left|96px|Amerykanie Południowi *Dawn *Zoey *Katie *Mike *DJ *Sadie Australijczycy ' 'thumb|left|96px|Australijczycy *Cody *Duncan *Courtney *Alejandro *Brick *Scott Rozwiązywanie Drużyn Tabela uczestników Tabela Eliminacji Notki *'Status:' : - Zwycięstwo w zadaniach drużynowych / Zwycięstwo sezonu : - Drugie miejsce : - Trzecie miejsce : - Przegrana indywidualna : - Przegrana w zadaniach drużynowych : - Zagrożenie w wieczornrej ceremonii : - Eliminacja (w głosowaniu) : - Eliminacja (z powodu przegranej w wyzwaniu) : - Eliminacja (decyzją przegranych) : - Eliminacja za złamanie regulaminu : - Rezygnacja : - Bez roztrygnięcia : - Pozostałe miejsca w zadaniach drużynowych : - Nieaktywny/-a *'Drużyny : ' : - Europejczycy : - Azjaci : - Afrykanie : - Amerykanie Północni : - Amerykanie Południowi : - Australijczycy *'Imię : ' : - Dziewczyna : - Chłopak :Ankiety zostały przeniesione na początek strony. Kategoria:Świat Totalnej Porażki